


Secrets rolled up in the closet

by castiels_playdoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Sleepovers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been best friends for literally all their lives and during a sleepover, after hours of video games and a couple of beers they become something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets rolled up in the closet

Castiel heard the footsteps coming closer to him but didn't lift his nose from the book he was reading until he felt a friendly little kick on his feet. He looked up to see his best friend smiling down at him.

"Hey Cas. Why aren't you in class?" Dean asked with a grin.

"My first class doesn't start until 10. Why aren't you in class?" Cas asked back and checked his phone for the time. It was just 9.20 am.

"I'm late." Dean sighed.

"Again." Cas shoot at judging look up at him and Dean rolled his eyes. "In who's class you are supposed be right now?"

"Turner's." Dean answered.

"Dude, no way he is letting you into that classroom when you are this late!" Cas laughed and Dean dropped his back bag on the floor and slid down the wall to sit next to Cas.

"I know. Shit. Well at least that leaves me forty minutes to hang out with you. What are you reading?" Dean smiled and leaned over to take a look at Cas' book. Cas turned the cover towards Dean.

"Biology. We have an extra quiz today since Mrs. Harvelle thinks we all suck at it. Just going through some trivia again to make sure I remember it all." Cas said, opening the book again from where he had been keeping his thumb between the pages.

"Yeah, like you would have to 'go through' anything! Dude you know all that already. Sometimes I forget what a huge nerd you are." Dean laughed and ruffled Castiel's hair and Cas let out an embarrassing high-pitched whiny noise and pushed Dean's hand away.

"You are lucky I'm such a nerd, you wouldn't have passed a single test this semester if it wasn't for me!" Cas pointed out and they both knew it was true. Dean had his problems concentrating in class but when they were together Cas was able to explain the things to him in a way Dean understood and was able to remember. Dean needed to do something while he was learning, so Cas made him write a lot, or draw the physics formulas or anything that would make Dean's hands occupied with something that had anything to do with the subject Cas was trying to teach him.

"Yeah you are right. Shit, I have to come up with a way to thank you for that!" Dean said more to himself than to Cas. Cas glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. He could think a way or two for Dean to show his gratitude for him, but he couldn't tell it to Dean, his best friend. Because that's what they are, best friends, nothing more. No matter how much Cas wanted them to be something else.

The next 35 minutes were filled with Cas trying to read biology while Dean kept distracting him with the most idiotic and annoying ways like stealing Cas's book, poking Cas in the arm or talking about his football practices. Yes, Dean was a jock, Cas was a nerd and according to every teen movie ever they should have hated each other and Dean should've been tipping Cas' head to the toilet on daily basis, but they didn't. They grew up as next door neighbors and had been friends for practically all their lives.

When the bell rang Cas pushed his book back into his bag and got up, Dean following his lead right away.

"So, Mario Kart after school?" Dean asked with a smile and Cas nodded before they both left to their next class. Cas had math and if he remembered right, Dean should've been on his way to English class.

At the end of the school day Dean was waiting for him by his car, his precious Impala when Cas walked up to him on the school's parking lot.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked a little irritated. It was 3.15 pm and most of the students were long gone as soon as the clock hit three.

"Sorry. I had the biology quiz and then I wanted to talk to the teacher." Cas said as he went around the car to the passenger's side.

"About what? If she could create a better grade than A to give you?" Dean mocked as he opened the car door and hopped in. Cas rolled his eyes at him.

Dean calmed down quickly behind the wheel. Cas knew Dean hated waiting so he didn't take it too personally when Dean snapped to him. Dean parked the car on their driveway and Cas jumped out first.

"See you in a minute!" He hollered as he went through the gate to his own lawn. This is what they did almost every day. They drove home together, Cas went to drop his bag to his room and grab a bite if he was hungry, and then he would go to the Winchester's where they would play Mario Kart or Halo or whatever game Dean was obsessed at the moment. After beating Dean in Mario Kart they would move up to Dean's room and Cas would help Dean with his homework. For the rest of the evening they would hang out watching TV or playing more games, except if Cas had a lot of homework himself, in which case he would head back home after Dean was finished with his.

And that is exactly what they did today too. Cas took a banana from the fruit bowl and headed next door. He didn't have to ring the doorbell or even knock. It was almost like a second home to him, just like Cas' home was a second home to Dean.

"Hey Mrs. Winchester!" Cas greeted as he stepped inside and saw Dean's mom in the kitchen. Mary turned to look at him.

"Hey Cas. The boys are in the living room. You'll stay for dinner, right?" Mary smiled to him.

"Yeah, sure." Cas smiled back before heading to the living room where Dean was already racing against Sam, both of them staring at the TV and yelling to each other. Cas sat down on a big arm chair closest to the TV and started to peel his banana.

"Who is winning?" He asked before taking the first bite of the fruit, eyes following the little characters on the screen. Dean quickly glanced to him and he had to take a double take at him.

"Uh--" Dean tried to say something but couldn't get a word out of his mouth. Right at that moment there was a blast in the screen as Dean's car got smashed by a bomb sent away by his little brother. Sam laughed.

"Dean was, but not anymore!!" Sam kept his eyes on the game and Cas turned to look at them. Dean was staring at him and when Cas catch his eye Dean blushed and turned his attention back to the game. Well that was weird, Cas thought to himself but shrugged it off, turning back to the TV.

Cas was freaking awesome at Mario Kart.

"Dean why do you even let him play!! This is so unfair, you are cheating somehow Cas, I know it!!" Sam yelled as he lost the third race in row to Cas and the older boys just laughed as Sam stomped away from the room.

"So, homework?" Cas asked and put the controller on the coffee table.

"Tired or winning already?" Dean grinned at him.

"Yeah, a little. You two suck, I need more challenge to stay interested." Cas mocked and got up. They went upstairs to Dean's room and they started with biology. Cas was in the middle of explaining photosynthesis to Dean when he suddenly interrupted him, his head jumping up like he just remembered something.

"Hey! Our parents will be gone for the weekend, they are going on a trip for their anniversary. You wanna come stay with us for the three days?" Dean smiled at him, clearly excited. Cas looked up at him.

"Yeah, sure." Of course he would. Over the years they had spent several nights staying at each other's home so it wasn't anything new. Except that there had always been adults around before, this would be the first time it was just them and Sammy. Cas was just about to point that out when Dean started talking again.

"Awesome! I just need to ask mom and dad if that's okay with them, but I can't see why it wouldn't be." Dean smiled and they got back to his homework.

Mary told everyone to go wash their hands and come eat, and the boys did like they were told.

"Hey mom," Dean started once they all had full plates in front of them on the table. "can Cas stay here for the weekend when you and dad are away?" Cas was fighting to keep in the laughter when he saw the ridiculous puppy eyes Dean was giving his mom.

"Of course he can! It's good to know that we have someone to look after you two, someone we can trust." Mary smiled sweetly to Cas. Cas loved Mary almost like she was his own mother. Mary was the sweetest woman ever, kind and caring towards everyone.

"Yeah, and someone smarter than our boys!" John said dryly and Mary shushed him.

"What are you talking about? Sam is smart!" Cas joked back and John and Sam burst out laughing while Dean gave him the stink eye.

"Screw you Cas! I changed my mind, you are not coming over this weekend!" Dean said with the cutest grumpy face, making even Mary laugh.

Of course Dean wasn't serious, and on Friday afternoon Cas packed his toothbrush, pajamas and some fresh clothes with him before heading to the Winchester's. John and Mary were packing their bags into the car when Cas walked through their gate.

"Hey Cas." Mary smiled to him and Cas nodded back to her and stopped to chat with them. "You keep an eye on our boys while we are gone, okay?" Mary said with a grin on her lips.

"You do know that Dean is older than I am so I'm not actually a baby sitter?" Cas smiled at her.

"Just couple of months, it doesn't count." Mary laughed.

"Make sure they stay away from my liquor!" John yelled from the car.

"Will do, sir!" Cas promised. John walked up to them.

"You are a good kid Cas." He said, and for a second Cas thought he saw a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Cas nodded and they all head inside. John and Mary gave the last 'you all behave and do your homework and no touching the alcohol' speech before they finally left.

"Man, your parents love me!" Cas laughed after the car was gone. Dean lifted a questioning eyebrow at him. "Your dad called me a good kid!"

"No way! Shit, old man never calls me a good kid..." Dean seemed a little hurt. Cas lifted a comforting hand to his shoulder.

"It was probably just because I called him sir." Cas smiled and Dean snorted.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Lets get your stuff upstairs." Dean said and picked Cas' bag from the floor.

Cas slept in Dean's room whenever he was staying the night there. Their house didn't have a guest room and they were best friends, so why not. Usually they had an extra mattress on the floor next to Dean's bed for Cas when he came over, but this time the floor was empty when Cas stepped inside. Cas stopped at the door.

"Umm... Dean? Where is the mattress?" Cas asked and slowly looked up at Dean.

"Oh, right! I forgot. Uncle Bobby needed it, he got some family over his place this weekend. You can sleep in my bed." Dean smiled as he threw the bag on the said bed. Cas swallowed hard.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" Cas asked and Dean looked at him with a confused face.

"In my bed, like I do every night. What, you scared of sleeping next to me?" Dean laughed.

"No! I just... I thought I was going to sleep on the floor like I always do and..." Cas looked down to his feet and Dean chuckled.

"It's a big bed Cas, and don't worry, I promise I won't get handsy." Dean smirked and winked as he walked past him out of the room and headed towards the stairs. Cas let out a shaky breath. He would be sleeping in the same bed with Dean Winchester for the next two nights. His best friend who Cas had had a crush on for years now.

Castiel had never done anything about it. Dean was his best friend for life, and telling him how he really felt about him would ruin everything. Even though he wished he and Dean could be more than friends, wished he could touch Dean the way he would like to, wished he could kiss Dean, he still loved their friendship as it was and he didn't want to ruin that.

Dean liked girls, and Cas knew that. Dean had had a couple of girlfriends, nothing serious though. The longest one lasted two months. Two months Cas had listened Dean talking about how amazing and pretty and hot Lisa was, and for two months Cas had been so jealous he could have threw up just from hearing her name. Then it had suddenly ended and Dean had never told Cas why and Cas had never asked.

Cas followed after Dean to downstairs where the brothers were arguing over what game to play. Cas walked to the kitchen to get a soda from the fridge and sat down on the couch.

"Dude, you didn't bring us any?" Dean asked as Cas took a sip of his drink.

"I'm a guest here, I don't serve you. Go get your own if you want to." Cas shoot a smug grin at him and Dean huffed in frustration as he got up. Soon he came back with two soda cans and handed the other one to Sam. They decided to play Mario Kart again, even though Sam refused to play against Castiel.

They played for hours and at one point Cas reminded Dean that he had homework to do too, but Dean refused and told him that they could do it tomorrow or on Sunday. After Cas had once again beat Dean in the game Dean gave up and left to fix something to eat for all of them.

Dean made huge sandwiches with pretty much everything in them; bacon, eggs, tomato, cucumber, pickles, fresh lettuce and red onion. They were delicious, just like anything Dean creates in the kitchen. He had learned cooking from his mom and he enjoyed it.

"Tomorrow I'm making us burgers!" Dean announced with a mouth full of bread.

"So basically the same but with more meat in it?" Sam smirked.

"Yeah, you got something to complain about?" Dean barked back and Sam shook his head with a laugh and took another bite.

"With fries?" Cas asked hopefully. Dean turned to look at him.

"Of course. I know how much you crave them, can't leave you without." Dean winked at him and Cas flushed, turning back to his own sandwich.

They watched TV for couple of hours until their eyelids started to feel heavy. Sam was the first one to head to his room for the night and soon the older boys decided to do the same. Cas found his toothbrush from his bag and standing next to each other in front of the sink they brushed their teeth. Cas went to get his pajama pants and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom to change after Dean was back in his room. When Cas came back to the room Dean was just pulling his t-shirt off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

"You sleeping like that?" Cas asked, folding his clothes to the chair.

"Yeah? You sleeping like that?" Dean asked back as he crawled into his bed.

"Yeah? What's wrong with my pajamas?" Cas asked, looking down on himself.

"Nothing. You are going to boil wearing that much clothes but do as you like." Dean said and took a comic book from his nightstand. Cas wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but it almost sounded like Dean wanted him to take his clothes off, or at least most of them. Cas walked to the bed, motioning Dean to make room for him.

"No way man, this is my side, you are sleeping next to the wall!" Dean said, not moving a muscle. Only way to that side of the bed was going over Dean. Right. Great. Cas took the safe way out and went over Dean's feet.

Cas couldn't even remember the last time he had been this nervous around Dean. They had slept in the same bed when they were little kids, before either of them knew anything about what else people do in beds than sleep. Now Dean was so close to him, wearing so little clothes and Cas found it so hard to keep his hands to himself. He turned his back to Dean and tried to force the sleep to take over.

"Cas you okay?" Dean suddenly whispered, his voice coming very close.

"Yeah, why?" Cas asked, trying to act normal.

"You are being very quiet." Dean said with a little worried voice. Cas turned his head a little to look at him from the corner of his eye. Dean had definitely moved closer to him and was now facing his back.

"I'm trying to sleep Dean, I don't usually chat a lot when I'm sleeping." Cas snapped at him and Dean seemed to be taken aback little by that.

"Okay, calm down. I was just worried that you're not okay with this, us sleeping in the same bed. I can... I can go sleep on the couch if you don't want to sleep next to me..." Dean said and he sounded sad for some reason. Cas sighed and turned around to face Dean. He wanted to take his hand but then remembered the fact that Dean wasn't wearing anything besides his boxers, so he kept his hands to himself.

"No, you don't need to. I'm okay Dean, just really tired." Cas smiled at him reassuringly and Dean returned his smile. To his surprise Dean raised his hand and caressed Cas' cheek.

"Okay, good. Good night Cas." Dean said and Cas looked at him a little shocked. Suddenly Dean pulled his hand away, looking like he had just realized what he was doing. He mumbled something that sounded a little like 'sorry' and turned away from Cas, moving closer to the edge of the bed and making the gap between them wider.

Cas kept looking at the back of Dean's head for a long time. What the hell was that? Dean just caressed his cheek, swiped his thumb over Cas' cheekbone several times. He had never done anything like that before. And why had Dean seemed so scared about it? Could it be...? No! Dean was straight like an arrow, Cas reminded himself. It took him a couple of hours until he finally fell asleep.

\---  
He woke up with a warm body pressing against his back and an arm around his waist. It took Cas a second to realize where he was and who was breathing on his neck until it hit him. He pretty much jumped up to sitting position on the bed and the arm around his waist dropped to his lap, right next to Cas' morning wood.

"Cas? What time is it?" Dean mumbled as he opened his eyes. Cas was looking at him in shock and suddenly Dean realized that his hand was very close to his friend's very hard cock and pulled it away, a deep blush coloring his face red. "Sorry..." He whispered shyly.

"I ah--- I need to go to the bathroom!" Cas said and stormed out of the bed as fast as he could, leaving Dean alone blushing under the covers. Cas threw some cold water to his face trying to calm himself down. All he could think about was half naked Dean Winchester's hand right next to his hard cock. Oh how many times he had dreamt about that hand wrapping around his length. Usually Cas' morning wood softened after he took a piss but not today. It was still rock hard and Cas couldn't walk back into the room with his pajama pants tenting, but he also couldn't jack off in Dean's bathroom! He walked around the bathroom and tried to think about anything else but Dean and his stupid hand. After a while it worked and he was able to go back to Dean's bathroom. Dean was already dressed and sitting on his bed, his face buried on his hands.

"Oh my god that was so awkward!" Dean groaned, not lifting his head from his hands.

"Which part? You cuddling me in your sleep or my morning wood?" Cas tried to laugh the awkwardness away but it didn't seem to work.

"All of it!" Dean groaned louder and finally lifted his head up. "I'm sorry about that Cas." Cas had never seen Dean's face that red and even though the situation was pretty awkward he couldn't help but note how cute Dean looked.

"Dude, it's okay. Now get over it and fix us some breakfast, I'm starving!" Cas smiled and took his clothes from the chair and a pair of clean boxers and a t-shirt from his bag. "Shit, I forgot to pack a towel!" He said after going through his bag.

"We got some in the big closet down the hall, you can take one of those." Dean said and walked past him to the stairs and down into the kitchen. Cas went to drop his clean clothes on the small tabletop on the bathroom before heading down the hall to the closet. He reached to the shelf where the big towels were when he noticed it. The big blue and white striped mattress rolled up in the corner of the closet. Cas stared at it for a moment with his mouth slightly open. He turned to look behind him like he could see Dean there, even though he couldn't even see the stairs from there. Dean had lied about the mattress, but why? Or maybe he just thought that Bobby had borrowed it or... No, Cas couldn't come up with any reason why Dean would lie about the mattress, except that... Maybe he had wanted to sleep next to Cas?

Cas took a towel from the shelf and closed the closet door behind him.

With his hair still wet Cas made his way into the kitchen. Dean looked up from the stove where he was making bacon and eggs. Sam was up too, toasting bread and stacking them on a plate for all of them.

"Anything I can help with?" Cas asked, running his hand through his wet hair.

"Could you take the plates? And orange juice from the fridge?" Dean smiled at him and Cas nodded. He placed two plates on one side of the table and one on the other. Usually he and Dean sat next to each other but after this morning Cas felt like it would be awkward, so after fetching the juice from the fridge he quickly sat down on the side of the table where he had put just one plate.

Sam gave him a look when he brought the plate full of toasts to the table but didn't say anything about it. Dean noticed the new sitting arrangements too but to Cas' relieve stayed quiet about it. They planned the day while eating, Cas suggested studying again but Dean just commented about him being a party pooper. The weather wasn't great and looking out the kitchen window the world looked grey and rainy, so no outdoor activities for today.

After they had finished eating Dean headed to the shower, and after he was done Sam took his turn and disappeared to the upstairs bathroom. Dean sat down on the couch next to Cas with a grin that promised nothing good.

"Oh no what now?" Cas asked with a sigh when he saw the look on his best friend's face.

"Could your big brother get us some beers?" Dean asked, turning towards Cas and throwing his arm over the back of the couch.

"No way Dean! First of all no, bad idea, second of all he wouldn't even if I asked!" Cas said with a strict voice.

"Come on Cas, just couple of beers for you and me. Not for Sammy, he's too young. I'm not asking you to get shitfaced, just a few beers. What do you say?" Dean kept on smirking and nudged Cas's arm.

"I don't know Dean... And where would we even get beer? I know for sure that none of my big brothers would ever buy me any, not until I'm 21." Cas said.

"What about that Gabriel's friend, Balthazar or what was it? He seemed like a cool guy. You got his number?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I do but I don't know Dean... We shouldn't..." Cas tried to protest but he wasn't really completely against the idea. Dean spotted Cas' phone on the coffee table and grabbed it, jumping up the couch and away from Cas' reach. "Hey, what are you doing!?" Cas yelled at him and jumped up.

"I'm calling him, okay? Sit down Cas!" Dean laughed and Cas sat down, frowning at Dean. Dean called the guy, talked for a moment and gave Cas a thumbs up. He promised to give him $15 extra for getting them the beer, and they agreed to meet at the mall in an hour. Sam got back downstairs just minutes after Dean handed the phone back to Cas.

"Okay, we need to go do some serious grocery shopping if we are going to eat today! Cas, can you help me make a list?" Dean asked and motioned Cas to follow him into the kitchen. When he was sure Sam wouldn't hear them he leaned a little closer to Cas and spoke quietly. "So he is going to get us both five beers. We'll meet him at the parking lot. Can you make sure Sam doesn't see anything?" Dean asked, looking Cas deep into his eyes.

"Yeah okay. How much does five beers cost?" Cas asked, frowning a little. Dean chuckled and stepped back.

"You are such a nerd. Hey! This could be my way of thanking you for helping me pass all my tests! I'll pay for your beer." Dean smiled, looking so proud of himself like he had just saved a world or found the cure for cancer.

"You are thanking me by buying me alcohol that I'm still not sure if I even want to drink? Wow that's great Dean." Cas mocked him and Dean's face fell a little.

"Hmh! I thought that would be good. What do you want then, a blowjob?" Dean asked and Cas' jaw dropped. He looked at Dean with wide eyes. Dean burst out laughing. "It was a joke dude! You should have seen your face!" Dean hold his stomach as he was laughing and slapped Cas on the shoulder.

"Your jokes are weird." Cas said with a low voice when he was finally able to pick his jaw from the floor. For a second he had thought that Dean had actually meant it. He had sounded serious, but of course it was a joke and Cas was an idiot to even hope it would have been anything else.

Dean kept laughing and Cas rolled his eyes. He went to the fridge and pulled the door open. "Okay, so what do we need?" Cas asked.

\---  
Cas dragged Sam to a game store while Dean went to "drop the grocery bags into the car" and get the beers from Balthazar. When Dean came back to them Cas looked over Sam to him, and Dean gave him a quick thumbs up. They browsed the games for a while but didn't buy anything. They stopped at a candy store and bought way too much of candy and sodas before heading back to the car.

Cas helped Dean to unload the groceries and they started to cut the vegetables for the burgers together while Sam went to the living room and turned on the TV. Cas was cutting the onions and it made his eyes water. When a single tear rolled down his cheek Dean was there to wipe it off, also something he had never done before and it set that thrill from this morning back to Cas' stomach.

"Oh poor you! Don't cry Cas, it can't feel the pain." Dean joked and brushed another tear from Cas' cheek before moving back to slice the tomatoes. Cas didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. Dean didn't usually act like that, before this weekend Dean had never touched Cas's face, not that Cas could remember at least. The rolled up mattress creeped back to Cas' mind but he pushed it away.

After all the preparations were done Dean threw a bag of fries on the baking tray and popped it into the hot oven.

"Sorry, we don't have a deep fryer." Dean shrugged at Cas as an apologize.

"It's okay, your fries are always amazing." Cas smiled at him. Dean returned the smile as he turned to cook the patties.

Soon enough everything was ready. Cas had made the table while Dean prepared the rest of their meal.

"Sam! Food!" Dean yelled from the kitchen door and Sam was sitting on the table in a blink of an eye. They all assembled their own burgers, Sam skipped the onions and Dean put his share of them into his burger. Cas hummed around the first bite. Dean's burgers were way better than the crap most burger places sold.

"Good?" Dean asked with a smirk and Cas just nodded several times. Dean smiled at him from across the table. They ate mostly in silence, everyone just enjoying the food. Dean had seasoned the fries just like he knew Cas liked them and he looked pleased when he looked at Cas.

Sam's plate was empty very soon, the kid ate a lot and fast! But he was a growing kid, he was already almost as tall as Dean and would go past him in a year. Sam took his plate to the sink and Dean told him to put it in the dishwasher since he was no mom. Sam rolled his eyes and put the plate into the machine before heading back to the living room.

"I'm full." Cas said and pushed his plate to the middle of the table. Dean looked up to him from his plate and smirked.

"You still have some fries left." Dean pointed out.

"You can have them." Cas sighed, knowing exactly what his best friend was after. Dean beamed as he took Cas' plate next to his own. "It was delicious tho. Thanks Dean." Cas smiled and Dean shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

Cas helped Dean clean the kitchen and then they joined Sam in the living room. They all decided to watch a movie, and with full bellies they slumped on the couch for an hour until Dean wanted candy.

"Dude we just ate! You possibly can't fit a single candy into your stomach yet!" Cas said when Dean got up from the couch.

"Oh I can't? Fucking watch me!" Dean laughed at him and went to get the huge bag of candy from the kitchen. He and Sam attacked the bag as soon as it was open and Cas just shook his head at them. He couldn't understand how both of the brothers were so fit even though they both ate pretty much all the time. It wasn't until two hours later when Cas could even consider eating something again, and Dean handed him the bag of candy that was almost empty by then.

"Sam, don't you have homework to do?" Dean suddenly asked around seven o'clock. Sam lifted his head and looked Dean like he was crazy.

"Umm yeah? But it's Saturday so I can do it tomorrow." Sam answered.

"Yeah right, like you are gonna do it then. And it's my responsibility to make sure you do your homework even when mom and dad aren't home. Go do your homework." Dean told him, and both Cas and Sam were looking at him with confused faces.

"But Dean--"

"Now Sammy!" Dean raised his voice and Sam got up from the couch and shoot an angry look at him. "Hey, just thinking your best here!" Dean yell after him but Sam already slammed the door to his room closed.

"What was that about?" Cas asked confused. Dean had never given a shit whether Sam did his homework or not.

"Dude, we can't drink if Sammy is around!" Dean whispered and got up too. Cas followed him into the kitchen.

"So you sent him to his room at seven?" Cas asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah. You are welcome!" Dean said and handed one cold beer from the back of the fridge to him. Cas took the bottle and twisted it open. The taste was... Weird. It wasn't too bad but not the best thing either. It was okay. Dean smirked at him as Cas took small sips of his beer. Dean opened his own bottle and took a long swig of it.

They decided to play a little more and Cas insisted that he would choose the game. He went through all the games the brothers had and found the Rayman game.

"Dude! You have Rayman and you didn't tell me!" Cas said as he pushed the game into the console.

"I didn't think you would like it." Dean just shrugged his shoulders and took the other controller from the table.

"Don't you remember when we played the old version of this all the time when we were kids?" Cas asked laughing. Dean looked at him for a second until a fond smile spread on his lips.

"Oh yeah. I had forgot. Hey Cas guess what?" Dean grinned.

"What?"

"I got the new Rayman game, you wanna play it like we did when we were kids?" Dean laughed at himself and Cas just shook his head at him again but couldn't hide the smile on his lips.

They played as a team, going through level after level. Dean fetched them another bottles of beer as soon as their first ones were empty, then the third ones, fourth.

As they were sipping their fifth and last bottles of beer they had already gotten tired of the game and were just sitting on the couch facing each other and talking. Cas felt a little tipsy, a warm buzz under his skin but he wasn't drunk and neither was Dean. The alcohol made him a little braver though and he finally had the guts to bring up the subject that had been going through his mind all day long.

"Dean... I saw the mattress rolled up in the closet." Cas told and looked Dean into his eyes. It obviously took Dean a moment to understand what he was talking about but when it hit him Dean blushed more than Cas had ever seen him blush before and he turned to look at the now black TV screen. Since Dean didn't say anything Cas continued. "You said Bobby had borrowed it and that's why I had to sleep next to you. Why did you lie Dean?" Cas asked with a calm voice.

Dean glanced up at him shyly and turned his gaze immediately to his lap. "I ah... Fuck Cas you are going to hate me." Dean breathed out quietly, and Cas' heart was pounding. Were those tears in Dean's eyes? Was Dean about to cry? Cas wasn't sure but he took Dean's hand anyway, trying to calm him down.

"Did you... Want me to sleep next to you?" Cas asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. Dean shoot a quick shy glance at him before pressing his head back down.

"I'm so sorry Cas." Dean said and Cas could hear from his voice that he was trying to hold back his tears.

"What are you sorry for Dean?" Cas asked confused. Could it be...? Dean buried his face into his hand and draw a deep breath.

"I like you Cas. Like, I like like you." Dean said so quietly that Cas barely heard him. Cas was pretty sure his heart stopped for a moment as he stared at Dean with his mouth open in shock. Dean liked him? As in more as a friend?

"Holy shit Dean..." Was all Cas could get out of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I know I just ruined our friendship. I understand if you hate me and never want to even see me again, I won't blame you. I'm just so sorry Cas, I can't help it." Dean's cheeks were wet with tears and he was shaking. Cas pressed his finger under Dean's chin and made him look at him. When their eyes locked Cas smiled at him.

"Don't be." Cas whispered and leaned closer, pressing their lips together. After 17 years of friendship, after at least 6 years of Cas secretly crushing over Dean they were finally kissing. Cas pulled away and opened his eyes, only to see Dean looking at him with big eyes.

"Cas?" Dean asked, his voice rough.

"I like you too, idiot." Cas chuckled and pressed another quick kiss to his lips.

"You do?" Dean asked and let out a relieved huff that brought a smile to his lips.

"Yeah." Cas' hand was pressed against Dean's cheek, his thumb moving slowly over his cheekbone, just like Dean had touched him last night.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean suddenly asked. Cas chuckled.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Cas asked back.

"Because I thought you didn't like me that way and I didn't even know if you liked guys at all and I didn't want to ruin our friendship and.... Oh." Dean stopped talking when he realized that Cas' answer to the question would be exactly the same.

"Exactly. Can I ask.... How long?" Cas looked at him.

"Years. So many years. I broke up with Lisa because I... I realized that I'd rather be with you. Even though we weren't together like that but still." Dean confessed and Cas' eyes grew big.

"You left Lisa because of me?" Cas asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, and well, because I realized that girls are so not my thing anyway so..." Dean chuckled. Cas pulled him into another kiss.

"What about you? How long?" Dean asked when Cas pulled away from the kiss.

"Years." Cas smiled. Dean shook his head.

"We are fucking idiots." He laughed. "We could have had this conversation so long ago."

"Well I'm glad you told me now. I was so sure you were straight that I would have probably never had the guts to tell you how I really feel about you." Cas smiled. Dean took his hands to his owns and leaned in to a kiss. This time the kiss wasn't quick. They started slowly and after a while Cas gently pushed his tongue against Dean's lower lip. Dean opened his mouth for him and Cas deepened the kiss. Dean moved his hand to the back of Cas' neck to get him even closer and Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's waist.

Without breaking the kiss Dean moved closer and straddled Cas on the couch, his hands finding their way into Cas' hair. Eventually they had to break the kiss to catch some breath.

"I've been dreaming about this for so long." Dean panted against Cas' mouth. Castiel's hands moved down Dean's back until he was cupping his ass and he squeezed it gently, making Dean moan.

"Me too. I've imagined this a million times." Cas confessed and Dean pressed their lips back together. The kiss was deep and needy from years of waiting and Dean grinded his hips to Cas' making both of them groan. They were moving against each other quickly and desperate.

"Cas I want you." Dean whispered with his voice absolutely wrecked as he broke the kiss.

"Bedroom!" Cas commanded and gently pushed Dean off from his lap. They nothing but ran upstairs and tried to enter the room quietly not to wake up Sam who better be already sleeping in his room down the hall. Dean pressed the door to his room closed and Cas pulled him towards the bed. Cas dropped to his knees and worked Dean's jeans open, looking up him.

"Is this okay?" Cas asked once Dean's jeans were open and Cas' hands gripping them, ready to pull them down if Dean so wanted.

"Yeah, way more than okay." Dean smiled at him with so much anticipation in his eyes. Cas nodded and pulled his pants and boxers down at once. Dean's cock was standing hard right in front of his face and Cas licked his lips before wrapping his hand around Dean's cock. Cas was a little nervous, he was about to give his first blowjob, and to Dean Winchester, his best friend to top it all off! He looked up at Dean who just looked amazed and excited and it gave Cas a little more confidence.

Carefully he licked a long stripe on the underside of Dean's cock and swirled his tongue around the tip. According to the gasp and moan falling from Dean's lips he was doing something right. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked it gently before pushing his head down, taking more of Dean into his mouth. Slowly he started to bob his head up and down, not able to take much of Dean at a time but Dean seemed to like it anyway. Cas got braver and wrapped his hand around the part that he couldn't fit into his mouth and started to move it in the rhythm with his head.

"Oh Cas... Fuck I want to taste you." Dean moaned and pulled Cas up and pushed him down to his bed, crawling on top of him and pulling Cas' jeans off. He moved up to kiss him while rubbing his hand over Cas' hardness through his boxers and Cas moaned into his mouth. Dean broke the kiss and moved between Cas' legs, pulling his boxers down and immediately sucking him into his mouth. Cas tried to hold down his moans to not to wake Sam up. Dean was really going for it, and a small pinch of jealousy hurt his gut as he thought that this might not be the first time Dean was doing this. He tried to push it away but couldn't.

"Dean, have you done this before?" He asked shyly, not even sure why it bothered him so much. Dean lifted his head from between his legs to look at him.

"Shit, was I that bad?" Dean frowned.

"No, you are great. But have you?" Cas asked again.

"No! Why are you asking?" Dean said, his hand moving lazily up and down Cas' shaft. Cas smiled down to him.

"I uh... You were just so good at that and I thought that maybe you had done this before and I..." Cas trailed off.

"Don't worry honey, you are my first. Am I yours?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you are." Cas admitted.

"Awesome" Dean moved up just enough to press a quick kiss to his lips. "You want me to continue?"

"Please." Cas nodded. Dean smirked at him and moved back down and sucked Cas into his mouth again. Cas was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. Everything that has happened in the last hour was just overwhelming. Dean liked him; he had kissed Dean; Dean had kissed him, and now Dean freaking Winchester was sucking his cock like a pro. No matter how good it felt, Cas wanted to feel more, feel more of Dean. So he pulled Dean up on top of him and kissed him again. He turned on his side so they were facing each other on the bed and sneaked a hand between them, wrapping it around both of them.

Dean started to thrust up to Cas' hand and the sensation was just amazing. Cas felt Dean moving against him, Dean's slick cock rubbing against his and he couldn't help but squeeze them together a little harder. Dean leaned his head closer to press their lips together until they were panting together.

"Cas I'm so close." Dean moaned while looking Cas deep into his eyes.

"Me too. Fuck, Dean!" Cas whimpered back at him and right after that he felt Dean's cock pulsing against his own and the warmth of Dean's come covering his hand. The feeling of Dean coming, the quiet sounds he was making and the look of absolute bliss on his face pushed Cas over the edge too.

They tried to catch their breath for a moment, just looking at each other, Cas' hand still loosely around them. Dean lifted his hand to touch Cas' face.

"That was... awesome." Dean smiled and Cas chuckled.

"Yeah. It was." Cas leaned in for another kiss, a slow and tender one. Dean pulled away a little and pressed his forehead against Castiel's.

"I love you Cas." He whispered and Cas felt a rush of warmth go through his body.

"I love you too Dean." They kissed again and again and again, slow small kisses until Dean got up to get a towel. He cleaned them both up and pulled Cas close to him. This time neither of them had to worry about touching each other so they pulled each other close, tangling their legs together, arms around each other and Dean's head resting against Cas' chest. Right before Cas fell asleep he thought that he couldn't even remember the last time he had been this happy.


End file.
